everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy Efiáltis is the daughter of Phobetor, Greek God of Nightmares. In the destiny conflict, Ivy is on the Royal side as she is find with her destiny, but despite that, she does stick up for the rebels. Character Personality While her powers revolve around nightmares, rather than being mean and scary, Ivy is very nice and caring. Though, she is nice and caring, she isn't one to be messed around with. She will easily defend herself and her friends and family. Of course, there are times when someone can annoy her to bits (Zane did at one point, but that's a story for another day). Even though she is a Royal, Ivy supports the Rebels one-hundred percent, knowing they want to follow their path and make their own destiny and not follow their parent's role. She wants to follow her father's path, but also wants to find her own: to be an author. Ivy is very protective over her friends, as seen when she defends her cousin (before knowing the truth) Erin from Heather von Olympus. She cares very much for her friends and wants them to follow their own path. Of course, there have been times when she has threatened someone due to them annoying her. But the exact threat is unknown. Like any other girl, Ivy does hold secrets and is afraid on revealing them. Her one secret she doesn't know about revealing and thus keeps to herself still. One of Ivy's best features is her supporting nature. She supports any of her friends with their dreams. First with Erin, she supports her cousin to rebel against her destiny and want to find her own, with Zane. She supports Erin and the other rebels 100% in finding their own destiny. Despite her friendly and supporting personality, Ivy does have hidden fears. She has the fear of being abandoned, which is directed to her birth mother abandoning her. While she has a lovely relationship with her father, she wishes she still had her mother or even a motherly figure. She doesn't let this fear come out but sometimes, it just comes out. So far, no one really knows she has it. Erin only found out by accident when Ivy was having a nightmare of her own. Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with very pale (beating Zane von Olympus in paleness), not quite snow-white skin. She has long, almost waist-length gradient silver hair and blue-grey eyes. She wears the colors of steel blue and silver. Ivy likes having her hair in the traditional hairstyles of Greek, also with hair clips that remind her of home. Her make up includes navy blue and lining of silver. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy really enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading the Erica Marcos series, her favorite. Most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Writing A secret hobby of Ivy's is writing her own stories. She hopes one day, after being Goddess she can be an author. Dragon Games Just like most of the Mythos, upon seeing the Dragon Games for the first time, she's gotten into it. Fashion Ivy does have a thing for fashion as well, while not as big as some others, like Lizzie Hearts, she does enjoy it. Ivy likes desgining Greek inspired designs, but cannot sew to save her life. She often goes to Lizzie to ask for lessons in the sewing area. Most of the times, Llzzie make Ivy's designs. Myth - Phobetor :Main article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It As the only child and daughter of Phobetor, Ivy is next to take her father's place as the next God(dess) of Nightmares. Abilities Ivy is powerful demi-goddess having inherited both her father's and her grandfather's powers. However, Ivy does not openly reveal this to people. She shows one power or the other but not at the same time. * Nightmare manipulation: As the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy is able to manipulate nightmares as well as create nightmares. Despite having this power, Ivy herself has nightmares, but they feel much more real to her because of that. ** Nightmare walking: Ivy is able to walk in people's nightmare ** Nightmare creation: Ivy is able to make nightmares become real. Of course, the ability takes a lot out of Ivy so she needs to be careful with it. ** Nightmare capturing: A rather unique ability, Ivy is able to capture nightmares from people. * Darkness manipulation: Ivy did manage to inherit most of her grandfather's powers over darkness, which allows her to control and manipulate darkness and shadows. ** Shadow generation: Ivy is able to generate shadows at will. ** Umbrakinetic constructs: Ivy is extremely skilled in using her darkness powers to create solid structures out of darkness. She is well known for using her powers to help carry her things or anyone else. ** Umbrakinetic combat: Ivy is able to fuse her darkness powers into combat. ** Dark energy manipulation: Ivy is able to manipulate and control dark energy, though she doesn't use this power very much. ** Dark Telekinesis: Ivy is able to use darkness in a way like telekinesis. This is the one power that she ends to use the most. Skillset * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons, having learned some skills from Jasper Rai. She's recently learn about Dragon Games from Raven Queen, and Holly and Poppy O'Hair. Thanks to having Nova, her knowledge its a lot more. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. * Fashion designing: Ivy is knowledgeable in the fashion area, able to create some amazing Greek inspired outfits, but cannot actually make them. Relationships Family Father: Ivy has a close bond with her father, as was the one that raised since she was abandoned by her mother. Phobetor is very protective over Ivy, and does worry about her, even if she might not need to be worried over. Ivy did train with her father once her nightmare abilities showed up. They have a lovely father-daughter bond and Phobetor loves spending time with her. Mother: Ivy doesn't have a relationship with her mother, as she was abandoned by her mother. Part of Ivy wishes she can find out who she is, but another side doesn't want to. To avoid being rejected or something. Erebus: Ivy has a very close relationship with her grandfather, Erebus. Her close bond is also due to her inheriting all his powers, so Erebus trained her. They have a loving grandfather-and-granddaughter relationship and Ivy goes to him with questions since she inherited most of his powers. Erebus was also the one to gift Ciaran to Ivy. Eris: Ivy only knows about her aunt. She has never met Eris before. She was told by her father that Eris was a bit... crazy and chaotic. Ivy wasn't even sure how to respond to it. Thanatos: Ivy doesn't know much about her uncle, due to Phobetor being very protective over her. She only knows due to the pictures her grandfather would show her of his children. Erin Discord: Erin is Ivy's younger cousin, the daughter of Eris. Of course, Ivy didn't know this until she and Erin met at Ever After High and learned they were roommates. Despite learning that Erin was in fact her cousin, Ivy didn't care. She still counted Erin as both her best friend and roomie. Ivy is very protective of her cousin, seen in Mythos Masquerade Party, when Heather comes to their dorm to apologize to Erin. Ivy supports Erin in being a rebel and doesn't think its wrong, Erin wants to follow her own path and make her own destiny. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels, not just because Erin was her cousin. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on [von Olympus] and later loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die hard fan of "Zerin" and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. Vendetta Judgement: Ivy's relationship with her other cousin Vendetta, is unknown. Ivy doesn't even know Vendetta is her cousin. They have yet to interact, but all Ivy does know is that Nemesis, Vendetta's mother, is the sister to her father Phobetor. Thana Reaper: Ivy's relationship with her cousin Thana, is unknown. Ivy doesn't even know she is cousins with Thana, since her father kinda kept her away form most of his family, minus his father. If she was to meet her cousin, she would accept every part of her. Unknown siblings: It is unknown if Ivy has any siblings through her father or maybe her mother. With her not knowing her mother anything is possible. Children: After graduating, Ivy and Garrett did actually break up so they do what they want, but did reunite almost ten years later. Ivy and Garrett married upon their reunion and she became the mother of fraternal twins, Pyrrha, who would follow Garrett as the next Phoenix, and Dusk, who would become the next God of Nightmares. Friends Fay Fairer: Fay and Ivy have a really strange and weird friendship, since they are opposite Dragon Games Teams and that their elements totally clash. Despite those things, Ivy counts Fay as one of her best Fairy Tale friends. Plus, it kinda was thanks to Ivy that Fay even got her dragon, who she named Marée (French for "Tide"). Jasper Rai: TBA Liv Mercybringer: Ivy finds Liv very cool! With her ability to heal also interests Ivy. Ivy was also the one to bring Liv into the Dragon Games. Zane von Olympus: Ivy and Zane had a rocky start when they first met due to the fact Ivy wasn't sure about him and didn't fully trust him to not be like his father (or like his sister). She was only looking after Erin. It took a while for her to believe him as she wanted the beset for her cousin. Eventually, Zane proved himself to Ivy. Enemies Heather von Olympus: Ivy and Heather's relationship is complicated. Not entirely enemies, more like Ivy can't stand Heather at times when she goes crazy. She finds her selfish wanting only what her destiny and not caring about anyone else. There are times when Ivy wants to blast Heather with her darkness powers, but restrains herself, only for the sake of Zane. She isn't afraid to bad mouth Heather though but mostly does it to herself and not near Zane, knowing he does love his sister. However, after the mishap of Mythos Masquerade Party, Ivy's views on Heather changed dramatically. She now always wants to hit Heather with her nightmare powers (which she almost never ''uses), but once again, holds back. She usually rants to Nova and Ciaran about what she wants to do. Pets Ciaran is Ivy's pet Panther, who she got as a birthday gift from her grandfather. Ciaran was enchanted to always stay young. Ivy loves Ciaran very much and is often found snuggling with him. Ivy also has a female dragon named Nova that she got from Jasper Rai, when the daughter of the Raiju came to Ever After. Nova is a dark orange and red dragon with paler underbelly and scales. She has amber eyes. Romance Ivy never officially met Garrett Blackburn until the start of the Dragon Games season. She'd see him in the hallways and in class but that's it. Originally, Ivy was another way to help Garrett get over his crush on Damon Eurotas. Of course, Ivy didn't know that. It was only when they were paired up for a project together when both realized they had a crush on the other. Their staring relationship, friendship wise, gets stronger because of the mutual friend they share: Jasper Rai. It wasn't until later in the school year did Ivy gain a crush on Garrett. She knew of him as he was on the Sports team with Damon Eurotas, and she went to the sporting events. It wasn't until she got paired with him for a project. After graduation, they did breakup, something that was decided by both, so they could do what they. They reunited about ten years later when Ivy was doing a book signing and Garrett happened to be in the city. Outfits 'Note:' Outfts are designed by me - Shadow, but most likely will be drawn by Jade-the-Tiger.'' Class Schedule Alternate Universes Real-Life: Mythosville High In a real life alternate reality, Ivy is the daughter of the late Sofia Lancaster, and Phobetor Elliott, though Ivy does not know that. Ivy is the cousin of Erin Dhylan and was raised by her paternal uncle, Erin's father, since she was three, after the passing of her mother. Ivy only knew about her uncle thanks to a letter her mother left behind. In addition to attending school, Ivy works part-time at the Ryan Ranch, a family owned horse ranch that breeds, trains, and rehabilitates and later releases wild horses, owned by Raiden Ryan, his wife Skyla Brett-Ryan, and their two children, Jasper Ryan and Garrett Brett, who she is friends with. Just like in canon, Ivy is protective of Erin and sometimes worries about her with her secretly dating Olympus Co, heir, Zane von Olsen. But she can see how much Zane likes her so she puts her thoughts aside for Erin. But is always watching out for her cousin. Superhero AU: Justice Academy In a superhero universe, Ivy is the granddaughter of renowned anti-hero, Shadowman (civilian name: Erebus Elliott) and is the daughter of the late anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Elliott). After the passing of her father, Ivy was placed in the care of her grandfather. The passing of her father also awoke her powers over darkness, inheriting it from her grandfather. She later gained her father's powers over nightmares, probably making her one of the most popular and powerful future-heroes. While she has two powers, she doesn't openly reveal either. During her third year, Ivy learned from Erin that they are related, due to their father and mother, Phobetor and Eris. After graduating from the academy, Ivy takes on the name "Shadow Shifter" as her hero name and works alongside Zane, Erin, Garrett, and Jasper as a team. Quotes Ivy: "So we're cousins..." Erin: "Looks like it." Ivy: "Cool. Got family here, neat." - Ivy and Erin's awkward introduction once learning they're cousins. Trivia * Ivy is unsure what she is, half-human, half-god, or full mortal, like Erin. * Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". * It's a good match showing how faithful she is to her family and friends. * Efiáltis is Greek for "Nightmare" which seemed more fitting than "de Erevos". * Delta is a Greek name, which fits with the original of Ivy's name, "I.D.E." * Ivy's birthday is November 14, making her a Scorpio. * Ivy's hair actually reaches her waist, but she keeps it held up in a tradition Greek styled hairstyle. ** She hates wearing it down and lose. ** At night time, she keeps it in a lose French braid, which gives some curls the next morning. * Ivy loves hanging out with her best friend/cousin Erin when they don't have class. * All of Ivy's clothing has designs of shadow swirls on them. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin . * Her favorite author is I.D.E, who's name is unknown. I.D.E is the author of Erica Marcos series. * Ivy is similar to Maddie in terms to sticking for her best friend even though she's happy with her destiny. * Her Pinterest Gallery NoImage.png|No picture yet. Will be Ivy's sketch drawn by Jade-the-Tiger. Ivy Moodboard.jpg|Ivy's Moodboard Notes * Ivy originally had highlights in her hair, but after talking it with Jade-the-Tiger, it's been changed to having a gradient. * Ivy's normal/modern name is Ivy Elliott. * Ivy was originally the daughter of Erebus, bue due to the rules of the wiki, it had to be changed. Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals